1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a game control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, in a facility where a gaming machine such as a slot machine is installed, a variety of game media such as coins or cash are inserted into the slot machine to play a game. Each slot machine is configured to conduct a payout according to a winning state (game result) occurring along with progression of games.
In a casino where a plurality of gaming machines are installed, a so-called “jackpot” is adopted where part of credits consumed in each gaming machine is reserved and when the reserved amount reaches a certain amount, an amount too large to be paid out according to normal winning is paid out. In such a gaming machine, in the normal case, each winning occurs with its set probability, and the player carries on a game with expectation that the winning will occur. The Jackpot winning occurs on any of the gaming machines at certain timing according to a determination different from the normal winning determination based on the probability set in each gaming machine.
Further, among conventional gaming machines, there have been gaming machines which offer a return to a player playing a game in the gaming machine, when the loss of game media reaches a certain value.
Examples of the gaming machine having a function of offering a return are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,697, US 2003/0069073-A1, EP 1192975-A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,483, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,730, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,088, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,981, U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,896, U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,016, U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,820, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,482, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,731, U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,957, U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,048, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,402, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,013, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,709, EP 0631798-A, DE 4137010-A1, GB 2326830-A, DE 3712841-A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,638, U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,980, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,909, U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,303, U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,409, U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,533, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,817, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,704, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,707, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,728, EP 1302914-A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,459, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,700, WO 03/083795-A, DE 3242890-A1, EP 0840264-A, DE 10049444-A1, WO 04/095383-A, EP 1544811-A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,963, EP 1477947-A, and EP 1351180-A.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine and a game control method which have a function of offering a return, thereby offering new entertainments.
The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,697, US 2003/0069073-A1, EP 1192975-A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,483, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,730, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,088, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,981, U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,896, U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,016, U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,820, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,482, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,731, U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,957, U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,048, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,402, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,013, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,709, EP 0631798-A, DE 4137010-A1, GB 2326830-A, DE 3712841-A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,638, U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,980, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,909, U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,303, U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,409, U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,533, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,817, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,704, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,707, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,728, EP 1302914-A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,459, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,700, WO 03/083795-A, DE 3242890-A1, EP 0840264-A, DE 10049444-A1, WO 04/095383-A, EP 1544811-A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,963, EP 1477947-A, and EP 1351180-A are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.